fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shield of Thracia
The Shield of Thracia is Chapter 7 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Items *Knight Proof (Lower house on the left) *Antitoxin (Upper house on the left) *Holy Water (Bottom house on the left) *Warp (If you brought Corple to his house in Chapter 3) Strategy This chapter can be quite difficult, but very rewarding if handled right. Again you are faced with two options: run or fight. If you do not want to deal with the massive number of mounted reinforcements that will appear from the north a few turns in, your best bet is to send Karin south toward the castle and have her escape as soon as possible. The reinforcements will stop coming and all units that came from the north will start retreating. Alternatively, you can put a unit on the forest tile where the boss comes and completely cancel the reinforcements aside from 3 rapier cavaliers. Fighting is a viable and rewarding option however. By moving your units immediately left and leaving your two sturdiest to block the way on the forest tiles, you can potentially kill all of them, net a tidy sum of EXP, and take the rest of the chapter as leisurely as you like. An unmounted Brighton tends to work well due to his Wrath skill and support with Machua. Felgus and Asvel can work as well using their suppots with Karin and Leif respectively, although the latter is somewhat risky and tomes may be in short supply. The Cavaliers will come equipped with rapiers, so Dalshien is not a very good choice as a defender. However, rapiers are light enough that Lifis can steal them with his starting build stat. This coupled with rescue chains may allow you to leave the chapter with more than six rapiers to use or sell. The Brigands to the south are nothing to worry about for now; they will not attack unless provoked. Whether you choose to fight or run, the Myrmidons will still need to be dealt with. Moving Finn and Safy to the southern mountain pass will usually cause them to change course and head toward them instead. They will line up to be easily killed if you make a choke point and use the forests to your advantage. Move Safy to talk to Shiva when gets close to the front of the line. Once the reinforcements and Myrmidons have been dealt with, you can take care of the Brigands on the west side. Finn's Brave Lance can capture them relatively easily if you want their equipment, but you can also use them to train your newly acquired Shiva. It would help in the future to capture the Thief standing toward the middle of the group in order to get his lockpick. Karin can engage and capture him completely safely by using guerrilla attacks from the mountain, although the fact that he is standing on a mountain can make this take several turns. Once you have killed everyone you want to kill and finished with the shop and arena, you can herd all your units into the castle and start the next chapter. Trivia * If the player has one of their units escape while at least one of Aizenau's troops is alive, a force of Knights lead by Hannibal will spawn and help the player fight the enemy off. At the same time Aizenau or Raydrik will order a retreat, and all remaining troops will attempt to escape the map. Once the cavaliers escape, Hannibal's force will retreat back into the castle. Category:Thracia 776 chapters